


Come Rediscover The Endless Road With Me

by Demon_of_the_Moon



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Jack Feels, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Demon_of_the_Moon
Summary: Before Jack Frost became Jack Frost he was human boy, a teen by the name of Jackson Overland. His life which was filled with love, laughter, and hardships was cut off before he even fully matured. This is a look at the life that was and the one that followed.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Jack's Mother (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost & Jack's Sister, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Come Rediscover The Endless Road With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a song fic that I was inspired to do by watching Rajarin Tokairi Oc's animatic for the cover done by Jada and Kyson Facer.
> 
> Link to vid https://youtu.be/GbYKFSBO17g

_Hey Brother there's an endless road to rediscover_

For the rest of her life Mary would always remember the moment her older brother died. She remembered the **Awful** sound of the ice cracking beneath him even though it should have been her! He was smiling, and it was not one of his smirks, the ones he got after a prank no matter how successful but a true smile full of relief.

She remembered that he had small tears in his eyes ones that came from fear, not for himself but for her and in return she had gained some.

They only started to fall once he fell and once they started they wouldn't stop.

_Hey Sister, Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker_

Jack was working up the courage to open his memory box once again, when he first did it in that horrible cavern in despair as Baby Tooth slowly froze, the box only showed a few memories and he was curious, he really was, but there was always the fear that lingered.

**What if he was a bad person?**

**What if he deserved to die?**

**What if his family had been better off when he died?**

Logically he knew that wasn't the case, the Man in the Moon would have never chosen him if he was anything less than a pure soul, but still the bad thoughts lingered. He only hoped that his sister who seemed to be in the majority of the memories he had seen in the cavern had truly cared for him and loved him. If she didn't Jack didn't think he would be able to bear it.

_And oh if the sky comes falling down_

_For you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

He had died, her brother had died, and he did so with a smile on his face, even though he had to have known that he wouldn't have survived he had showed no hesitation to give his life for her, Mary his dumb non-magical little sister that couldn't move to even save herself.

What was she supposed to tell her mom! Her step-dad! The village!

Mary forced herself back from the edge of the ice over the hole where she had been after running towards her brother, and she did the only thing she could do as a small eight year old girl, she ran wailing and frenzied back to the village to hopefully get them to help her brother. And even though it pained her to leave him, after all he had never left her, but she did and in her rush didn't notice the ice slowly freezing over the hole as if to cocoon the boy inside.

_Hey Brother do you still believe in one another_

Just two weeks before the incident Mary had found her brother crying on the floor of their small cabin. It had shocked her because this was Jack, her amazing big brother who smiled even in his sleep, so why was he crying?

When she asked him, the only thing he said was that "Love was just painful as it was wonderful" he had stared at his pretty pendant from Thomas as though it had all the answers in the world and quietly remarked that

"Love was very similar to magic, they both had the power build and break others."

Mary said nothing as he quietly shed a few more tears. Their mother came home and in the way that only moms could knew immediately what had happened. She had rushed to her eldest and simply held him in her arms as he cried. Mary tried to help to by curling up in her brothers lap, and it seemed to ease at least some of his pain.

When he had cried himself to sleep, her mother turned to Mary and asked if she could do Jack's shepherding for the day. Mary eagerly accepted, anything to be of use and ran off awkwardly holding her brothers staff, the one he had been given by their father years ago before he died.

When she came back, Jack was up listlessly eating some soup. She marched straight up to him and gave him his staff and a reply to his earlier offhanded musing.

_Hey Sister do you still believe in love I wonder_

Her answer was simple if love hurt so much then she didn't need it, and if it also hurt well then she didn't need magic either. It was very nuanced thinking for an eight year old, she didn't want to hurt anybody so she wouldn't have of do anything that could hurt somebody as much as her brother was hurting and even her mom did when she thought about her father.

And even though she tried not to love she had only remembered the love of lovers and had forgotten to harden her heart against familial love, so she would still feel the pain in two weeks and there was nothing she could do about it.

But at the moment her brother had smiled albeit a weak one and ruffled her hair so she figured she made the right choice.

_And oh if the sky comes falling down for you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Jack saw himself in the memories, he was a brown-haired brown-eyed trouble-making rascal and yet simultaneously he was the life of the town always making people laugh as if he was always born to become the Guardian of Fun.

He blushed a bright blue as he caught the memories of stolen kisses from both boys and girls as young teens. Though the one that stood out the most was Thomas, the son of the village landlord, many of the later memories were filled with his handsome face and booming laugh.

He remembered Thomas's laugh it had been one of his favorite sounds in the whole world.

Jack remembered sneaking off with Thomas and two girls, Katherine and Delilah, girls much like him and Thomas. They would pose as two different couples to fool all the adults except Jack's mom and step-father. Those two had seen through them instantly.

He remembered the utter rush the four of them felt, deceiving the other teens parents and the town priest.

_what if I'm far from home_

Jack loudly sobbed as he got to the painful memories, the ones when Thomas had left him out of fear. His father had found them out and Thomas had submitted to his fathers wishes with barely a fight. He left Jack only weeks after a wonderful promise underneath the moonlight that they would always be together.

"Jack I swear it by this wonderful moon" Jack could only weep as he heard the broken promise 300 years later.

_Oh brother I will hear you call_

Mary had spent much of her time picking up her brothers role as the one to keep the spirits up but she never came close yo Jack's level, his ability to make everything sound whimsical and fantastical was unparalleled. But she tried and sometimes she swore she could hear laughter just like Jack's around her and it would make Mary feel just like a bird that soared through the sky.

_What if I lose it all_

When her mother finally died a full decade after her eldest child, Mary was sure that she would break into the tiniest pieces with no way to be fixed. Yet shockingly she was able to not fall into despair thanks to some of the younger adults, the ones who were close to Jack. They saved her and eventually she found her wonderful husband, a man only two years her senior named Brandon. With whom she had three wonderful children Jackson the II, Alice, and Edward.

_Oh sister I will help you at all_

Though those first few decades where fuzzy for him Jack did remember staying close to Burgess. He remembered that he had always wanted to stay close to a adorable brown-haired girl who turned into a gorgeous brown-haired woman. It was only now that he knew who she was, his sister Mary, his amazing, and miraculous snowflake.

_Oh and if the sky comes falling down for you there's there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

When he realized that she was dying over half a century after he emerged from the ice, Jack had a breakdown. He had to go somewhere uninhabited and barren and then he just let loose. Let loose in a way that he would not until a battle with Pitch Black over 200 years into the future.

In the years that followed the breakdown he had been ever so curious on why it was just her that made him suffer so. He had seen plenty of death but that would always be the worst one.

_Hey brother there's an endless road to rediscover_

Mary knew she was dead, her body was incorporal and glowing. She barely felt any emotion as she held out her hand to the being in the black cloak. She was guided to a gorgeous tan door covered in glowing symbols of gold and white that Mary in her illiteracy had no way of understanding but appreciated nonetheless. 

Just as she was about to walk through the cloaked figure placed a necklace in her hand. A delicate, otherworldly piece of jewelry that Mary had never seen before.

"Why have you given me this, sir", She was puzzled. My family has never owned something so beautiful in all our lives."

"That is true, the voice that came out of that cloak was unholy, deep, echoing, and older than one could imagine, yet this is a gift made by your brother only a few hours ago."

The thought of her brother, lost ages ago sent a shock through her "Jack, but how- he died ages ago - wait no that isn't important, what is is where is he, is he through this door"

Death calmly regarded her and then shook their head softly. "Your brother is where you can not go, this was the only thing you can have of him until he is ready" the words peirced her. "I say this not unkindly young one but because he has a different destiny than you and your paths can not cross for a long time." 

Mary sobbed "I-I-I don't understand, he is brother and we have been separated for over 60 years, please Sir."

That cloaked head simply shook once again and Mary felt herself being pulled into the door. 

"I'm sorry Little One but you need to go now or your spirit will be damaged"

"NO JACK!"

_Hey Sister do you still believe in love I wonder_

Less than 300 years ago, Jack had stared at a old woman on her deathbed. He didn't understand why he cared, yet he continued staring and slowly Jack started to cry.

As a winter spirit Jack's tears were unique as they froze almost instantly as they came into contact with his frozen skin, but their true beauty came from the fact that as they froze, they crystallized and gained an otherworldly opaqueness. This uniqueness made winter spirit tears a popular and coveted thing in the supernatural world.

Jack cried this gorgeous tears and once he stopped he collected them and put strung them together with a beautiful longlasting ice string. He made the tears into a necklace and put it into the old woman's grave.

Even as he saw tragedy after tragedy, and the deaths of millions Jack never made another tear necklace that was something only for that old lady.

_And oh if the sky comes falling down_

_For you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Jack watched as his first believer, the last light, Jamie grew up. He watched as his friends did the same and how wonderful they all turned and, and amazingly they still believed. 

He would get waves from the girls and Monty, while the twins Caleb and Claude gave him high-fives every time they spotted him. Yet it was Jamie who was the most proactive with him even making sure to tell his wife Camille about him. It never failed to make Jack's heart warm that even after so many years he was still loved.

Jamie had even named his youngest daughter after Jack's own sister and the newest Mary Overland (or Bennett the name had changed) was just as spirited as the first. They both shared to same wonderful heart and for her first birthday, Jack made her a priceless necklace. The second one that he had made, created with an everlasting string of enchanted stringlike-ice and packed full of his tears. Unlike his first necklace this one was made from tears of joy.

_what if I'm far from home_

Time wasn't a concept that the dead really understood for once their internal clocks froze they didn't need to care about it so it was quite the surprise when Mary received a visitor to her family home in the afterlife.

A man with the same smile as her brother.

_oh brother I will hear you call._

The man's name was Jamie and he was a descendent of hers. He also happened to know her brother who apparently was not lost but had been made a spirit, in fact he was the spirit of Fun and apparently a Guardian of Childhood.

The role suited her brother and the knowledge had tears streaking down her face.

_what if I lose it all_

_Oh sister I will help you out_

_Oh and if the sky comes falling down_

_For you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Tens of thousands of years later the was a knock on Mary's door. Like the last few hundreds of times she assumed that it was another of her brothers followers as every so often the ones he was especially close to in life would seek her out. 

It was not a follower.

It was NOT a FOLLOWER.

It was JACK

Jack was here in the afterlife and though he had white hair and ice blue eyes Mary would have known him anyway. 

"Hey Snowflake, it's been a while".

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to right this just to get myself out of a writers block and to try a new writing style. Please let me know if you guys like it or not.
> 
> Also note 1/14 I've edited this to have a slightly more conclusive ending and hopefully better grammar.


End file.
